Romeo and Romeo
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas, una falsa verdad. Dulces promesas que con el tiempo se olvidan. Madara jamás pensó que el término de una relación pudiera ser tan dolorosa. HashiMada, KakuMada


**Hola gente! Como están? Espero que bien nwn Bueno, ahora traigo este fic con dedicatoria, así es señoras y señores, este fic esta dedicado a mi hermana y perra "Kurai****_Tamashi" La cual casi me agarra a palos para que lo hiciera, pero bueno, se lo perdono solo por que es su regalo de cumpleaños -w-**

**Bueno, para hacer este fic, me base en una canción de Vocaloid, pero en una versión yaoi de "Romeo and Cinderella"**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos!**

**-**

**Al latir mi corazón, dice que te quiero, aunque no es mi deseo. Solo buscaba alejarme, de todo este tormento. **

¿Por donde empezar mi historia? Tal vez, debería presentarme ante ustedes. Mi nombre, Uchiha Madara, ¿Mi situación? Me enamoré tan torpemente y ahora mi relación se va por la cloaca.

Me enamoré de otro hombre, un compañero mió de la universidad, cabello largo y castaño, músculos fuertes, cubiertos por una suave piel morena, su nombre: Kakuzu

Al principio era todo de color "rosa", como muchos suelen decirle. La verdad, eso no era mentira, Kakuzu siempre era un tanto atento conmigo, ya que él era bastante serio, me cuidaba de forma desinteresada, pero sabia que era por que me tenía un gran afecto y a veces me consentía algún capricho, pero el sexo, ni se diga, siempre terminaba exhausto pero satisfecho y en cierta forma, feliz de saber que tenía a alguien exclusivamente para mi, además de mi hermano menor Izuna.

Pasaron los meses, dichosos meses en los que la pase de lo más feliz junto con Kakuzu y cuando menos lo pensé, ya teníamos un año y medio juntos.

Y ahí fue cuando todo se vino abajo.

**Nos conocimos una noche de verano, tú siempre tan caballeroso, tan amable. Pero en verdad, eres tan despreciable**

Fue en las vacaciones de Julio, cuando Kakuzu y yo fuimos con nuestras respectivas familias, yo a la casa de playa de los Uchiha junto a mi hermano y mis primos, Itachi y Sasuke. Kakuzu decidió irse a la casa en el bosque que tiene su familia, a él le gusta el aire fresco y limpio del bosque, mientras que a mi me gusta el olor tan fuerte del mar y la arena, además de los rayos del sol en mi piel blanca.

Me encontraba recostado sobre una toalla, cómodamente en la sombra de una enorme sombrilla de playa.

— Hermano, vamos por un helado - me insistió mi pequeño y consentido hermano menor, yo gruñí molesto ya que estaba adormilado, pero Izuna es un tanto caprichoso así que sabía que no me dejaría tranquilo hasta que fuéramos por su bendito helado.

— Vamos - suspiré y me levanté para comenzar a caminar junto con Izuna, manteniendo una platica tranquila. Llegamos y le compré su dichoso helado de chocolate, su sabor favorito. Al volver, no me di cuenta por donde caminaba y tropéese, cayendo encima de un par de piernas morenas.

— Lo lamento - murmuré avergonzado, pero al voltear mi vista, mis ojos se abrieron al ver a mi supuesta "pareja" con su brazo al rededor de los hombros de otro tipo de cabello blanco, un albino de ojos magenta.— ¿Kakuzu?, ¿Quién es ese?

— ¡A mi no me hables así, idiota! ¡Mi nombre es Hidan y quítate de las piernas de mi pareja! - me gritó el tipo este... Así que su pareja...

— Como gustes -respondí seco, para luego levantarme, Kakuzu no dijo ni una palabra, supongo que me lo diría al volver a clases o al verme, ¿Ya qué me importa?

— Hermano, ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Izuna, pero no le respondí, solo llegue a donde estábamos para sentarme.

**Un juego peligroso y a la vez hermoso. Esas dulces palabras para agradarme, acabará por mi alma destrozarme.**** Aunque siempre lo sabrás, nunca te detendrás, por siempre jugarás conmigo hasta el final y luego te alejarás como si no pasara nada. **

Después de que llegaran Itachi y Sasuke, di la orden de largarnos de ahí, al ver mi expresión seria, Itachi supo que algo había pasado y era serio, así que me ayudo a levantar todo y llevarlo al auto, en todo el camino nadie hablo. Al llegar a casa, solo pude encerrarme en mi habitación y prender mi estereo para escuchar música y quedarme en mi soledad.

Al terminar las vacaciones, yo estaba más pálido de lo normal, con las ojeras más enmarcadas en mis ojos y sin ningún motivo ni gana de ir a la universidad, no había hablado con Kakuzu y supongo que al volver, solo podría ignorarle, pero eran varias cosas que quería preguntarle. No negaré que lloré... Bastante, si, el gran Uchiha Madara llorando en silencio en su cuarto, con la música a todo lo que daba. Patético, cuando me calme, fue lo único que pude pensar... _Patético_.

— Hermano - escuché la voz de Izuna llamarme, él sabía que no seguía bien después de ir a la playa. — Madara, se va a hacer tarde y es el primer día de clases.

— Adelántate, llegaré tarde - avise con la voz seca, no es mi costumbre tratar a mi hermano así, pero soy muy rencoroso y no aprendí jamás a perdonar a alguien que me ha hecho daño.

— Madara, no puedes seguir así por un tipo como Kakuzu -me dio un escalofrío en toda la columna al escuchar su nombre. — Sé que te duele, pero no por una persona debes ponerte así, tú eres más fuerte de lo que estas dejando ver.

Era cierto... Soy más fuerte que esto, no soy ninguna nena como para comportarme así.  
>Me levante de la cama, ya me había bañado desde temprano, así que solo me coloque una camiseta y los pantalones, para luego salir y encarar a mi hermano.<p>

— Vamos -dije seco de nuevo, nos encaminamos a la universidad, yo estoy en el cuarto semestre e Izuna en primero.

Al llegar, me fui bastante desganado al salón, sentándome junto a la ventana, esperando al profesor de economía.

— Madara - una voz profunda me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteé lentamente a ver y vi a Kakuzu parado junto a mí.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? - pregunté sin ser descortés, no es mi estilo. Ninguno dijo nada, solo nos miramos unos minutos hasta que rompí el silencio con una simple pregunta.

— ¿Por qué? – pregunté con voz queda, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— Hidan solo fue un desliz, te lo juro - me dijo este sin vergüenza, ¿Espera que me lo crea?

— Si, claro, y yo soy el conejo de pascua y tomo té con el Sombrerero Loco - dije con un sarcasmo poco habitual en mí, en general uso el sarcasmo ácido.

— Madara, esto es serio - ¿Y creé que no lo sé? Pero eso ya no importa, Kakuzu, vas a formar parte de mi pasado, te guste o no.

— Lo sé, Kakuzu, pero si no es posible para ti serme fiel, espero que entiendas que yo no busco ya nada contigo, fue... Lindo, eso creo, mientras duró -dije para luego voltear mi mirada a la ventana, Kakuzu no dijo nada más, tan solo se fue a sentar al otro lado del salón, justo sonó la campana cuando solté un gran suspiro de frustración.

**Cuando empiezo a pensar que debo escapar, solo me detendrás con tus palabras de amor. Escucha, caballero: No lo puedo soportar, ya no sueñes con tocarme el... Si piensas que todo lo puedes cambiar, que sepas para mi eres inolvidable. El falso amor, lleno de amargo dolor, hace de tus palabras algo cuestionable. **

Pasaron las horas, yo solo hacía mis apuntes y ejercicios que pedía el maestro, sin hablar.

Lo único novedoso fue un nuevo alumno, al parecer fue transferido de la universidad de Tokio a la de Okinawa, aunque era bastante moreno como para ser de Tokio.

— Mi nombre es Senju Hashirama, un gusto - se presentó de manera cortés, yo solo le eche una mirada, piel cobriza, cabellos largos y castaños y un buen físico escondido detrás de una camiseta negra de algodón.

— Toma asiento junto a Uchiha - dijo el profesor señalándome, el Senju se acercó tranquilamente a mi lado.

— Un gusto, Senju Hashirama - dijo tendiéndome la mano.

— Uchiha Madara - le respondí el gesto y en el resto de la clase, no hablamos más.

Solo sentía la mirada de Kakuzu en mi nuca, más nunca le puse atención, si bien, para mi es inolvidable, no necesito más dolor en mi vida. Debo reconocer que siempre dude de sus palabras al decirme que me quería.

**Los cuentos de hadas una falsa verdad, dulces promesas que con el tiempo olvidaste. Pero ****sabrás, ya nunca más me veras, aunque por eso tú nunca te preocupaste. Pero sé que lo fuiste todo para mí.  
><strong> 

"Con el tiempo lo olvidaras"

Que frase tan equivocada, a mi parecer, creo que sigo en decadencia, nadie lo nota, solo yo... Y eso hace que me quiera arrancar el cabello. Yo sabía que Kakuzu nunca le preocupo si me perdía y no me volvía a ver, ¿Para qué extrañarme si tiene a ese mocoso de Hidan? Uno de primero, que sorpresa... Siempre le gustaron jóvenes.

No puedo olvidar algunos momentos que pasamos juntos, muy a mi vergüenza, debo decir que mis mejores momentos con Kakuzu fueron en la cama, el siquiera recordarlo hace que me entre una calentura que no puedo apagar ni con una ducha de agua helada.

¿Debería buscarme otra pareja?... No, sería muy egoísta ya que solo lo haría por despecho. Creí que el momento adecuado para olvidarme de él ya había llegado, pero veo que me equivoque.

¡Soy patético! ¡¿Cómo es que no puedo olvidar un simple amorío? ¿Qué me hiciste Kakuzu? Sujeto entre mis manos mi cabeza, ahora estoy en uno de los jardines de la escuela, sin que nadie me vea en este estado tan deplorable.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó una voz masculina y al voltear arriba, pude ver al Senju mirándome con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

— No es nada - respondí sin mirarlo. Sin previo aviso, el bastardo me abrazó por los hombros, dejándome acurrucado a un costado de su pecho. — ¡Te dije que no era nada!

— No parece ser nada, se ve en tus ojos que sufres - su comentario me dejo callado, solo pude recargar un poco la frente contra su pecho. — Pensé que no te gustaba el tacto con nadie.

— Y no me gusta, pero, solo por esta vez... - deje la frase inconclusa, ambos sabíamos que no era necesario terminarla.

**Siempre pensé que en el momento adecuado, todo lo que me hiciste habría olvidado. Parece que estaba equivocado. Ya nunca mas seré tu dulce aperitivo, tu nunca más ****serás el chico más querido, solo un amor, cayendo en el olvido.  
><strong> 

— Bueno, ¿Me contaras? - me preguntó Hashirama con tranquilidad en la voz.

— Solo es un desamor, nada grave - tal vez para mi sea la peor tragedia, peor que Julieta, pero solo me gusta ser algo melodramático.

— Bueno, un desamor siempre es algo pesado, sobre todo para el que no sabe bien cómo amar - ¿Y este que me viene a decir de eso? — ¿Sabes amar, Madara?

— Sé querer

— Pero no amar - concluyó de nuevo mi acompañante.

— Correcto...

— ¿Te enseño?

— ¿A qué? - pregunté perplejo, ¿No se referirá a... O si?

— A amar - me susurró en el oído, haciéndome tener un escalofrío. Volteé mi cara, tenía un enorme sonrojo, hace mucho que no me sonrojaba así.

A lo lejos pude ver a Kakuzu con ese niño Hidan colgado de un brazo, al parecer ese albino es más caprichoso de lo que podría esperar para el gusto de Kakuzu... ¿Podría perdonarlo?

**Te quería esperar, incluso perdonar, pero con una condición: Que todo fuera a cambiar. Pero ilógico es cuando tus sentimientos no son de verdad. Mi vida quise entregar, por ti poder luchas, el mundo abandonar, a tu lado disfrutar. Y mírame, ¡Que idiota! Pero no puedo parar. Ya no deseo comerme la...**

— No lo sé... Yo, solo deseo olvidarme de ese día en la playa... De todos en los que estuve con él - por primera vez me estaba sincerando con alguien a quien apenas conocía... Eso es un cambio muy drástico en mí.

— Veamos si puedo adivinar... Pasión y amor, pero no siempre compartido en el mismo corazón, aunque estaba estrechamente relacionado con la alegría. - de acuerdo... Este tipo me esta comenzando a dar miedo.

— Es... Correcto, creo que hasta me arrepiento de mi declaración al decirle que me gustaba.

— Fatídica declaración - concluyó de nuevo el moreno.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! Comienzo a pensar que estas escuchando lo que pienso.

— Digamos que puedo comprenderte, eso es todo, no he vivido lo mismo que tú, pero me pongo en tus zapatos, ya lo demás sale por mi lado artístico, no por nada estuve en Filosofía y Letras.

— Ya decía que por algo tienes ese cabello tan largo - me burle un poco, sacando una sonrisa que no he tenido en meses.

— Solo mantengo una esperanza de que me vuelva a querer... Menuda tontería, me quedare como una Cenicienta esperando por su zapatilla de cristal.

— No es algo tonto, a mi parecer es algo que se espera de alguien que estuvo enamorado.

— Me mentiré a mi mismo y diré que no lo estuve.

— Se tratará de una dulce mentira entonces.

— Si... Creo que es lo mejor para los dos - hable ya en murmullos, suspirando hondo... Suspirando el olor de Hashirama.

**Fatídico fallo mi declaración, ¡Tan solo quiero olvidarme de ese día! Pasión y amor, no siempre en el corazón, irán entrelazados con la alegría. Una esperanza siempre quise guardar, mas debo aceptar, ¡Menuda tontería! Yo te diré, que nunca más te amaré, aunque se trate de una dulce mentira.**

**Sabemos que esto es lo mejor para los dos...**

Al pasar los días, ni cuenta me di que se volvieron semanas, ya estaba formando una relación de tipo más allá del amistoso con Hashirama, ni a Kakuzu ni a mi nos importo. Kakuzu tenía a Hidan, el cual era una verdadera molestia y yo tenía a Hashirama...

Ahora que lo pienso, mi relación con Kakuzu no fue del todo... ¿Cómo se podría explicar? Él entró sin permiso en mi mente, por poco se apodera de mi corazón, eso era cariño, pero dudo que para Kakuzu fuera igual... No, eso sería blasfemarlo, me quería, pero yo no era la pareja indicada para él. Aunque me dolió que no viera si me hirió al comenzar una relación con el albino... También pienso que jugó un poco con mis sentimientos, me siento utilizado...

— Creo que fue muy cruel, pero no lo aceptará - murmuré para mi mismo en la penumbra de mi cuarto, mirando el techo blanco, mientras estaba recostado en mi cama, Hashirama dormía a mi lado. — Punto final...

**Entraste a mi corazón sin mirar si serías aceptado. Huiste de mi amor sin mirar si me habrías dañado. Tan solo puedo pensar que para ****ti tan solo fui utilizado**. **Tan solo puedo pensar con mis sentimientos tu has jugado... Fuiste muy cruel y no lo aceptarás.  
><strong> 

— Como una novela romántica... Ya llegó a su punto final mi historia con Kakuzu, debo aceptar que en algún capitulo se fue... Aunque no puedo evitar pensar en nuestras relaciones... ¿Era más sexo que amor? No sé como contestar a eso... Me perdió, eso es algo definitivo, él me perdió y yo a él. No lo negaré, en un momento pensé que era como de la realeza, le entregué todo de mi, casi fue mi mundo... Nunca entenderé por qué no me quiso como yo a él.

— Te vas a quedar dolido de amor, las heridas sanaran con el tiempo, pero el "él y yo" ya no existe, ¿Verdad? Y lo digo hablando por ti - murmuró Hashirama... Bastardo, estaba despierto.

— Él lo destruyó...

— No puedes amarlo por siempre, eso es injusto para mi

— Lo sé... No lo haré, tengo algo mucho mejor - le dije rodeando su cintura con un brazo, a la vez que le daba un beso.

— Entonces ámame a mi - pidió mientras me besaba con más fuerza, colocándome debajo de su cuerpo, los besos subieron de tono, comenzaron nuestras caricias.

— Ahh... Hashirama - murmuré su nombre mientras su mano cálida me acariciaba los pezones debajo de la camiseta.- Yo...

— ¿Tú? - preguntó para luego bajar la mano derecha y comenzar a acariciar mi bajo vientre, llegando casi a mi entrepierna, donde ya se estaba despertando de a poco mi miembro, que no había estado erecto desde hace ya algún tiempo.

— Solo no pares o juro que te muelo a golpes - respondí dejándome vencer por la calentura, ésta sería la prueba definitiva para por fin dejar atrás a Kakuzu.

— No hay necesidad de tanta violencia - murmuró acercándose a mi, para plantarme un beso pasional, hurgando con su lengua toda mi boca, yo le correspondía lo mejor que podía ya que no es fácil estar abajo y besar a quien te esta masturbando. Sentía que me faltaba un poco el aire, así que me separe.

— Madara, si no estas seguro de querer hacerlo, no hay problema – me dijo con un enorme cariño en la voz.

— Estoy seguro – respondí y lo volví a besar, volviéndome a recostar en el colchón.

— Madara… Madara – suspiraba Hashirama mi nombre con pasión mientras mis dedos se perdían en sus largos cabellos castaños, jalándolos al sentir mordidas en mi cuello, bajando por mi clavícula hasta mis pezones.

— Shh – me calmo al verme tensar al momento de abrirme los pantalones. — No pasa nada – me volvió a calmar dándome besos, trazando un camino de mi pecho a mi vientre, donde hundió la lengua en mi ombligo, haciéndome arquear la espalda de placer al saber lo que seguía.

— ¿Listo? – preguntó volteándome a ver, yo asentí y permití que me bajara los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, dejándome completamente desnudo.

— Aunque no es justo... – murmuré sin pensarlo mucho.

— ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó mientras jugueteaba con mi miembro, sacándome un par de gemidos mientras su lengua delineaba la punta de mi erección.

— Que… Ahh… Aun estés… Ohh Dios… Vestido – termine de decir con un suspiro al momento en el que Hashirama se metió toda mi extensión a su boca.

— Eso se arreglara, solo se paciente – me aseguro, para luego seguir en lo suyo. Yo no me pude contener, tome su cabeza con una mano y le hice saber el ritmo con el que quería llegar al orgasmo.

Muchas lamidas le fueron dadas en mi miembro, el cual se endurecía como roca ante cada rose que me daba Hashirama, además de los masajes en mis testículos y ligeros apretones y mordidas.

— Hashirama… Ya… Me vengo – avise justo cuando el orgasmo me nublo los sentidos, haciéndome tensar mi estomago y soltar todo el aire en un sonoro gemido, para mala fortuna de Hashirama, este tenía mi miembro fuera de su boca ya que me estaba masturbando con su mano, así que gran parte de mi semen fue a parar a su rostro, cabello y cuello.

— Je – rió un poco para luego limpiarse con un dedo el semen de su mejilla.— No sabes nada mal – su comentario y la acción de llevarse el dedo a su boca lograron que mis mejillas se pusieran mas rojas de lo que ya estaban.

Sin previo aviso, se quito la camiseta, levantándose y dejándome a la vista el enorme bulto en sus pantalones, los cuales quito con tranquilidad, seguidos de su ropa interior, dejando su exquisito y enorme miembro a mi vista, con un poco de líquido pre-seminal saliendo de la punta. Tragué grueso al ver el largo y el ancho, ni Kakuzu lo tenía así…

— Tranquilo, sé que es bastante grande, pero te prometo que lo disfrutaras – yo solo pude asentir levemente, para luego abrir las piernas de a poco, no es que me causara vergüenza… Realmente no sabía ni lo que era, solo sabía que quería entregarme a Hashirama. — ¿Necesitaras preparación?

— Tal vez… Hace meses que no tengo sexo – dije para luego acomodar más mis caderas, haciendo un leve contacto con la punta del pene de mi nuevo amante. — Adelante – suspire y termine de abrir mis piernas a todo lo que daban, sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir el aire en mi entrepierna y trasero.

— Tranquilo – Hashirama juntó su frente con la mía, para luego robarme un corto beso y después meter tres de sus dedos en mi boca. Cualquiera captaría el mensaje, así que comencé a chupar y lamer sus dedos de manera sensual, sacándolos a veces y dándoles pequeños besos y mordidas. Hashirama suspiraba cada vez que, al sacarlos, hacían un pequeño sonido de succión. Duré así unos minutos más, hasta que creí que ya estaban lo suficientemente lubricados y los saqué de mi boca, dejando ver un delgado hilo de saliva.

Hashirama no dijo nada, solo sonrió de nuevo antes de bajar su mano a mi entrada, colando despacio el primer digito, yo no pude contener un jadeo ante el repentino movimiento que hizo al meter el segundo dedo. Mis gemidos al principio fueron de dolor, pero luego cambiaron por unos de placer al sentir sus dedos abrirse y cerrarse como tijeras, logrando hacerme gritar al momento de meter el tercer dedo, sentí dolor y a la vez placer, un dolor placentero.

— Ya… Ahhh… Hashirama… Ohh… - gemía como una nena, mi pene daba deliciosos espasmos de placer, ya estaba en mis límites de nuevo. — Yo… Ya…

— Espera, dije que todo a su tiempo — dijo mientras, con el dedo pulgar tapaba el pequeño orificio por el cual quería descargar toda mi excitación, provocándome un pequeño dolor.

— Pero… Aghh no es… Ahhh justo – me queje mientras gemía, realmente necesitaba descargarme.

Sin antes de que pudiera dar una queja más, Hashirama saco rápidamente sus dedos de mi interior para cambiarlo por su enorme falo, el cual introdujo de una sola estocada, sacándome un alto grito de dolor y placer.

— Lo lamento – se disculpó al ver como me moví incomodo al moverse él, introduciendo un poco más su potente erección en mi entrada, la cual, estoy seguro, sangraba, aunque fuera solo un hilillo de sangre.

— Dios – jadeé por la presión ejercida en mi pobre trasero. — Duele – murmuré adolorido, sintiendo unas vagas lágrimas caer lento por mis mejillas, las cuales se encargo de limpiar el Senju con su lengua.

— Dime cuando quieras que me mueva – me susurró al oído de manera sensual, rozando sus dientes contra mi oreja, llegando a morderla un poco. Suspire hondo, acostumbrándome a la intromisión, cuando creí que sería el momento adecuado, comencé a mover mis caderas de forma lenta, dándole a entender a Hashirama que ya quería sentirlo.

Pronto comenzaron las estocadas, las primeras fueron todo un problema, mis gemidos eran solamente de dolor y no de placer, no fue si no hasta que paso un breve momento que por fin pude soltar un mísero gemido de complacencia al sentir como, con una estocada muy fuerte, Hashirama alcanzaba mi próstata, golpeándola una vez tras otra, sacándome muchos más gemidos y jadeos.

Nos besamos mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían moviéndose al ritmo del placer, moviéndome junto con Hashirama, Hashirama moviéndose junto conmigo, para los dos esto era el paraíso. Mis gemidos no parecían acabar. En nada ayudaba que al Senju se le ocurriera masturbarme con su mano derecha, siendo que mi orgasmo ahora si estaba a punto de llegar.

— Ha… ¡Hashirama! – grité extasiado y satisfecho de por fin poder haber tenido mi tan ansiado orgasmo, importándome poco o nada el hecho de que todo mi abdomen y parte de mi pecho estaba manchado de un líquido blanco y espeso.

— Madara – jadeó mi amante al momento de tener también su orgasmo, tensándose para luego relajarse completamente, dejándose caer sobre mi, ambos con la respiración acortada y acelerada.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Senju se saliera de mi interior, dejándome una curiosa sensación de vació, para luego sentir el semen bajar lentamente y salir de mi cuerpo.

— Ven – dijo abriendo sus brazos para que me acurrucara, lo cual hice sin miramientos, encontrando muy reconfortable el olor que desprendía su piel, además de la suavidad de sus pectorales. — ¿Y bien? ¿Crees que has podido superarlo?

— Si… Con esto te demuestro que ya no pienso en Kakuzu – murmuré adormilado. — Ahora tú eres mió – murmuré antes de caer dormido.

Si bien, esto fue muy dramático, creo que fue necesario para que de verdad me diera cuenta de a quien debo entregarme…

Adiós Kakuzu, bienvenido a mi vida, Hashirama. 

**Historia de amor con un punto final, debo aceptar que en un capitulo te fuiste. Esta pasión, ¿Era más sexo o amor? No sé contestar, siento que me perdiste. Mi gran caballero me fuiste a conquistar, no voy a negar, mi alteza en un momento fuiste conquistar. No voy a negar, mi alteza en un momento fuiste. Solo te amé, mi mundo yo te entregué, nunca entenderé por qué no me quisiste. **

**Dolido de amor yo me voy a quedar, estas heridas marca de lo que me hiciste. Dará igual, el tiempo las curará, pero el "tú más yo" tú ya lo destruiste. ****Nada me importa, por siempre te voy a amar. **


End file.
